The Maasai (Mbatian)
The Maasai led by Mbatian is a More Civilizations custom civilization by Sukritact, with contributions from Reedstilt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Maasai' The Maasai are a collection of ethnically related groups who live primarily in the grasslands of the Great Rift Valley that straddle the border of Kenya and Tanzania. The cattle-herding Maasai, who traditionally follow a seminomadic lifestyle, are often regarded as the Maasai “proper.” Other Maasai groups include the Samburu of Kenya and the Arusha of Tanzania. 'Mbatian' Mbatian was the son of Supet. From Supet, Mbatian inherited the office of laibon-ritual leader among a branch of the pastoral Masai. During the early 187os, the various independent pastoral Masai groups were threatened by a major invasion by their agricultural kinsmen, the Kwavi. Mbatian united these groups and directed a successful military campaign to drive the invaders away. Although he died before the Europeans colonized East Africa in 1895, Mbatian is remembered for predicting the coming of the whites and their building of an “iron snake” (the railroad) that would divide the Maasai in half. The pastoral Masai did not remain united, but Mbatian continued to be recognized as their greatest laibon until his death in 1889. Afterwards his sons quarreled over succession to the office of laibon. These quarrels severely weakened Masai resistance to the impending European occupation of east Africa. 'Dawn of Man' Honoured Laibon Mbatian, the Maasai are graced by your leadership and foresight. The Lords of East Africa flourish under your guidance. O' Great Mbatian, your people are and have been fearsome warriors from the beginning, when God gifted cattle to the Maasai. Originating and migrating from Lake Turkana, your Morans' great strength and skill allowed them to conquer and hold the entirety of the Great Rift Valley. And when those devilish foreigners came to capture and enslave your people, your fierce and firm resistance ensured the continued freedom of your people and the other tribes of East Africa. Even today as change is forcibly thrust upon your people, the Maasai culture remains strong; changing and adapting, but not forgetting their glorious roots. Wise Mbatian, your guidance is needed once again, to unify your people and herd your cattle in this fierce and unforgiving world. Will you claim the cattle which God has gifted? Will you gather the scattered Maasai and lead them to greatness? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: You stand before Mbatian, Laibon and leader of the Maasai. I predict great things for both our nations! Introduction: Well met. I greet you as leader of the Maasai; the lords of this land. I pray you come in peace. Defeat: I should have preditcted this defeat. I have failed in my duties as Laibon to my people. Defeat: We are a nation of warriors! Do not believe that this will be the last time we meet in battle. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Introduce Eunoto Celebrations' The transition from boy to man should be a momentous occasion for all young warriors. So let us celebrate! We will sing and drink, and let the new warriors dance the Adumu to prove their strength, stamina and worthiness! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Maasai *Player must own at least 1 Moran per City *May not be enacted after the end of the Medieval Era *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *1 Magistrates Rewards: *+1 Movement on Archery Units *Morans gain experience from contructing Pastures 'Establish Cultural Villages' Apparently outsiders find our way of life fascinating. We're not sure why this is the case, but this does present an opportunity nonethess. If they would like to come see how we live, then let them come! Let us establish cultural villages to increase awareness of our culture. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Maasai *Must have researched Radio *Must have a free Trade Slot *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2 Magistrates *Permanently consumes a Trade Slot Rewards: *+1 Culture from Pastures *100% of the Culture from World Wonders, Natural Wonders, and Improvements is added to the Tourism output of your Cities 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now dancing the Adumu and stealing each other's cattle. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''Sukritact'': Code, Artwork, Design *''Reedstilt'': Text, Research Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Bantu Cultures